


I’ve got something special for you

by mikharlow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Clumsy Ricken, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Henry’s planning a little something for his little mage friend.





	I’ve got something special for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_hatter_mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_hatter_mistress/gifts).



> I love!!! Henricken!!!! I might add another chapter later but this is a oneshot for now

Henry grinned as he carried back his gatherings to the camp, skipping along the way and almost dropping some of it. He hummed a song, a cheerful sounding one until he sang the words.

“This plan is gonna work great!” he said under his breath. “I can’t wait to see his face... He’s gonna love it!”

He skipped through the camp towards his destination, hoping she was still in her tent as she’d promise. Before he could get there, another tent opened up, and an equally item-laden mage exited, and their eyes met.

“Henry?” Ricken asked. “What are you doing?”

“Me?” Henry giggled. “Oh, just a little errand for a friend.”

Ricken walked over to him, reaching up and adjusting his hat with one hand when it nearly fell off. “Oh, really? Who for?”

“Tharja said she needed some supplies in exchange for a favour I asked her.” Henry explained. “It wasn’t hard to find them at all! I feel like I’m almost cheating her.”

Ricken paled. “Tharja...? Doesn’t she, you know, experiment with curses and... stuff?”

“Yep! And enchantments and hexes. Don’t forget the hexes.”

He swallowed. “R-right. What kind of... favour are you asking from her?” He looked like he was scared to learn the answer.

“It’s nothing, really, just a good-luck spell.” Henry hummed. “And some courage boosting stuff.”

Ricken’s short sigh of relief did not go unnoticed. Now he just seemed happily curious. “What for? Battle?”

Henry laughed. “Nah! I don’t need it! You’ve seen me out there dismembering folks haven’t ya?”

“Haha, yeah...” Ricken chuckled. “You don’t. So... what’s it for, then?”

“Not telling!”

“Henry!” whined Ricken, stomping his foot in frustration, and then groaning when an apple fell out of the pile of everything he was holding.

Henry swiftly dropped his own basket, picked up the apple and held it out by its stalk, dangling it in front of Ricken’s face as he smiled. “I got you, buddy!”

Ricken’s face went red, stammering as he took the apple back (with some difficulty). “Th-thank you, Henry. M-my bad.”

Ah. Maybe he was a bit too close. Henry giggled and bopped Ricken’s nose, only serving to fluster him more. Cute.

He had ducked down to reclaim his basket when he realised that the lid had swung open. “Aw, drat.” He frowned, squinting at the ground in search of his lost merchandise.

“What is it?” asked Ricken.

Henry huffed. “One of my ingredients has run away.”

“Run away...?”

Henry lit up, all of a sudden. “Ah! There it is!” he exclaimed, pointing to Ricken’s feet. Ricken looked down in confusion, only to yelp in surprise as a rather fat looking toad sat on his boot. He tripped in his outburst, tumbling over, his goods spilling and rolling everywhere.

“Aw, Ricken, you silly —“ Henry started, but just then, the toad leapt just where he was about to set his foot down, and he swerved to the side, toppling himself and landing on top of Ricken. He heard the unfortunate boy let out an “Oof!” as he slammed into him, back-first.

“My bad, Ricken!” Henry apologised amidst laughter, pushing himself up and off his friend. When he turned around to make sure he was okay, Ricken was sporting the most delightful shade of tomato red.

“S-s-sorry!!” he said, scrambling to gather his things, scrolls and tomes and everything in between. He’d also knocked his hat off in the fall, Henry noticed. He picked it up and put it on his own head as he helped Ricken pick up his stuff.

A snort and a chuckle was Ricken’s reaction to Henry’s new garment, which warmed his heart. Ricken reached out to pick up a book, but he pulled back when Henry reached for the same one. Henry smirked as he read the cover.

“101 Ways to Seduce Your Lover?” he read out loud, loud enough for the whole camp to hear. He started flipping through the pages. “Ricken, this is some saucy stuff!

Ricken attempted to snatch the book back, mortified. “Henry!! Give that back!”

“Okay, okay.” Henry relented, handing it over. “But I’m keeping the hat.” he added, laying a hand on it protectively.

Ricken sighed, but good-naturedly. “Every run in with you is an adventure all on its own.” he mumbled softly, unaware that he had spoken aloud. His soft gaze turned everything inside Henry to putty.

“I’m glad I make your day so frightfully exciting, then!” he cackled, dunking Ricken’s hat onto his head. “I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

“Haha...” Ricken’s embarrassed face morphed into one of panic. “Oh, crap! I’ve gotta get this stuff to Miriel! And — where did that frog go?”

Somehow it had managed to escape. “Tsk. It got away.” Henry pouted. “Well, I’ll just catch another one.” He grabbed his basket and rose to his feet, brushing himself off.

“I hope it doesn’t hop into my tent tonight...” said Ricken nervously. He accepted the helping hand Henry had offered him and stood, trying to pack all he was holding back into his small arms.

“Aw, it’s all right, Ricken! I’ll protect you!” Henry patted Ricken’s shoulder and beamed. “I have a bunch of spells for ya!”

“Thanks, Henry.” Ricken beamed right back at him. “You’re a... great friend, if a little eccentric at times.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Ricken smiled. “It was one. See ya!” He waved goodbye and rushed off to wherever he needed to be. Henry watched him go, waiting until he couldn’t see him anymore, then turned and skipped the rest of the way to Tharja’s tent.

“Maybe once these spells are cast, I’ll make him see me as more than a friend!” he sings to himself.


End file.
